Obi's Vampiress
by AvrilNexuKitten
Summary: The Princess of Arpethia, a planet-wide vampire kingdom, is taking a journey to hone her skills and decide what kind of ruler she wants to be. Until she met a particular Jedi general who will go against the code to follow his heart, and steal her's.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

Hey guys new fanfic! Yay! Hope you enjoy this is my first reader fanfic! It's reader x Obi-Wan and the reader is a vampiress (female vampire) and the Vampire Princess! Ba-Bam! I just blew. Your. Mind. Let's get the show on the road!

Reader's POV

My name is y/n l/n, and as a Vampiress Princess in training, I have to go off home world for a year and find out what leader I want to be and learn how to hunt and defend for myself. I chose to start my journey on the planet Felucia. I really wanted to do this family tradition but my family was a little hesitant. They let me go anyway.

I was in space but when I was about to land I heard a voice in the comm that wasn't familiar. "State your name and business. You are in Republic Territory and we do not recognize your ship."

"This is Princess y/n, I'm just on a trip. Sorry to intrude."

"Princess y/n of the kingdom Arpethia! What are you doing here?"

"As the Princess at age of 1500, I have to make a year-long journal on my own to decide what ruler I want to be and learn to hunt and defend for myself." Another voice of what sounded of a forty year-old came over the comm.

"Come aboard, we will take you to Courasuant. We were on our way there."

"Thank you. What is your name?" I asked,

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." I returned.

"Likewise."

I flew my ship into docking bay seven. There I found a bearded man and a clone battalion. "You must me Princess y/n. We will arrive at Courasuant in 2 standard days. And because of your… How do I say this politely…" He mumbled "Species requirement, just go to the medical bay and take the amount of spare blood packs needed. Commander Cody will show you to your room."

"Thank you." A clone with yellow stripes on his armor came to greet me.

"I am Commander Cody. This way to your room, please."

We walked down a long corridor until we came to a door. He opened it and it revealed a 25x25 room with a queen sized standard bed with very fluffy looking pillows and a comforter. There was a desk on the left with a lamp and a vanity on the right. "Thank you Commander."

"Your welcome. I hope we meet again soon."

"We will, I can tell." He chuckled and left. I shit the door and settled in. I put my backpack and bow and quiver on the chair by the desk. I put on my pj's and went to bed.

Obi-Wan's POV

After Cody showed Princess y/n to her room, I went to the bridge and informed the council of our unscheduled visitor. "So, coming to Courasuant with you, the Princess is?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes. She said, as a princess at age 15, she must take a year-long journal by herself to discover what kind of ruler she wants to be and to learn to hunt and defend herself. It must be a royal tradition." I answered.

"Stay, the Princess can, on Courasuant, we will meet." I bowed and turned off the comm.

I went to Princess y/n's room and knocked. Nobody answered so I guessed she must have fallen asleep. I went to my quarters and went to bed.

Reader's POV

I woke up bright and early this morning. That stuff about vampires sleeping in the day is crap. So is sunlight burns and garlic. Stakes to the heart would kill anyone. I brushed my fangs and got dressed. To save you a long paragraph of clothing I'll make a list:

-black tunic with white floral designs and maroon floral designs at the bottom

-black capris

-grey ankle socks

-brown Rockport Mary Janes

-white tiara with rubies . ?m=1

-black cross-body pouch-like purse . /s/chloe-small-marcie-leather-crossbody-bag/3512333?origin=category-personalizedsort&fashioncolor=BLACK%20GOLD%20HRDWRE

-back pack (red and white mudd Jessica backpack)

-bow and quiver

I left my room and went to the bridge where I found Obi-Wan. "Hello Princess y/n."

"Hi. Are we almost there?"

"Halfway." I said goodbye and went back to my room. I was really thirsty then I got nervous. What if I ate one of the clones? Then I remembered Obi-Wan saying to go to the med bay if I need to drink.

I made my way to the med bay and someone stopped me before going in. "Where do you thing your going little one?"

"I'm about one-thousand four-hundred eight-five years older than you so you're actually the little one. Now I ask politely for you to let me in so I can have a drink because I'm damn thirsty." He stood in shock and scrambled to the door button. "Thank you, trooper." I went in and made my way to the extra blood packs and stuck about twenty of them and went on my way to my room.

I drank one of the punches of blood and was surprisingly satisfied with just one. I saved the rest for later and commed my parents. "Hey mom hey dad."

"How is going at Felucia?" Mom asked "Did you land yet?" Dad asked

"No and no. I ran into Obi-Wan Kenobi and he's taking me to Courasuant."

"That's great honey!" They said at the same time.

"I'll see you guys soon. Love you, bye." I shut down the comm and read my favorite book for the rest of the day, The Awakening Of Sunshine Girl by Paige McKenzie. I already read The Haunting Of Sunshine Girl before I left and I watched the holonet series. After I was done I went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry about not writing very much. So so so sorry but I quickly lost interest in basically every single piece I'm writing. So from now onion going to do one shots with sequels and that type stuff. So I'm very sorry but I am discontinuing all my fanfics. Most of my new ones will be reader insterts to make it up to you and I will take as many requests as possible! But I can only do the following series/movies:

Star Wars The Clone Wars

The Avengers

Star Wars

Super Girl

The Flash

The Batman

Suicide Skwad (yep. I just did that ;) )

Again I am truly sorry but I will make it up to you with taking requests with reader inserts! TTYL guys! Love ya!


End file.
